Kathryn and Naomi
by trulyamused
Summary: Kathryn and Naomi bond when disaster strikes Voyager. Will be JC in the end.


Inspired by Kathryn Janeway's conversation with Naomi Wildman in 'Dark Frontier'

Disclaimer: Paramount is king of the world. No brains but lots of money.

**Star Trek: Voyager**

'Kathryn and Naomi'

By

Trulyamused

November 1998-March 2002

Pg-13

_"As captain, always remember three things, keep your shirt tucked in, go down with the ship and never ever leave a member of your crew behind."_

_Kathryn Janeway to Naomi Wildman, Dark Frontier_

A simple, dull day in the Delta Quadrant? There was no such thing and Kathryn Janeway should have known it the moment she returned to the bridge from the ready room. She and Naomi Wildman had been having quite the little session when she discovered she was late for her check in. Leaving Naomi at her desk surrounded by PADDS and with a couple of instructions, Voyager's captain exited onto the bridge.

"So, how's your new assistant doing?" Chakotay asked innocently as Kathryn took her seat.

Kathryn grinned inwardly, "Very well, I may have to give her a promotion. She has wonderful memory retention; I don't even know all the Articles of Federation. And yesterday she caught Ensign Blake 'borrowing' Crewman Lancaster's favorite scarf without permission."

"Hmmm . . . maybe you should make her Chief of Security."

"Actually," Kathryn began as she leaned over to the console between them to stare at the dark man innocently. "I was thinking more about First Officer. I hear that position may be opening up."

A chuckle was heard from the helm at that remark just as Harry Kim called for attention.

"Captain, I'm picking up an unusual energy surge in the bridge EPS relays."

"Cause?"

"I can't pin it down. It's building in every conduit on the bridge. I can't reroute the relays."

Kathryn stood immediately as she realized the implications.

"Evacuate-- NOW--"

The Bridge Officers moved quickly toward the turbo lift. All but Kathryn, who had another destination in mind.

"Kathryn--" Chakotay shouted at her instinctively, as he already knew her reasoning. To get to the Ready Room and Naomi before--

The thought was never finished as the first console exploded. Chakotay dived into the turbolift just as the doors closed. His last glimpse of Kathryn, was of the captain hurling past Tuvok's Security Console, a second before it blew. He tried to slap his commbadge when the lift was jolted with another explosion. The doors closed and he saw nothing more.

/\

Naomi Wildman was startled when she heard first explosion. Having been through many battles and emergencies on Voyager, the little girl moved instinctively to a safe haven . . . under the captain's desk. She had barely gotten into position when another explosion shook the entire room and Naomi thought she heard the ready room doors and someone calling her naming just before a rapid succession of deafening concussions shook her world.

/\

Chakotay was off the turbolift before the doors had opened all the way. Hot on his heels were Kim, Tuvok and Paris. Bursting into Engineering, the quartet of officers found chaos. Taking stock and issuing orders, Chakotay advanced on B'Elanna Torres.

"Report--"

The half-Klingon engineer whipped around arms flaying in disgust. "We've got a mess. EPS conduits are blowing all over. It's some kind of feedback but we can't isolate the cause."

"What about the bridge? Can we get back up there?"

"Not for a while."

"Dammit Torres, the Captain's still up there with--"

"Lieutenant--"

Torres and Chakotay spun to face Samantha Wildman all were wearing identical expressions.

Wildman stared for a moment, "What? Is it Naomi?"

"Sam," Chakotay began putting hand on her shoulder. "She was in the Captain's Ready Room when the feedback hit the bridge. The Captain--"

"Oh god--" Wildman whispered burying her face in her hands.

Chakotay wrapped an arm around the woman's trembling shoulders. "The Captain is with her. They're both smart and resourceful. Heck, the Captain was even talking about replacing me in favor of Naomi." The first officer looked into the woman's eyes and smiled reassuringly. "We'll get to them. Naomi will be fine."

Wildman nodded slowly and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Come-on, Sam," Harry Kim said coming up to the pair after exchanging a glance with Torres. "We'll get work rerouting power conduits. Hopefully we can minimize the damage."

Wildman spared one more glance at Chakotay then allowed herself to be led away.

"Pretty smooth, old man," Torres offered up with a smirk. "Now, who's going to comfort you?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, Lieutenant?"

"Yeah, I'll bet. Come-on, I'll put you and your entourage to work."

The dark man allowed himself a grim smile as he followed with Tuvok and Paris, but his mind was elsewhere.

/\

Kathryn Janeway felt as though she gone several rounds with a group of battle-hardened Klingons. She hurt in places, she never knew she had. A low groan escaped her lips as she rolled over and pushed up onto her knees. The pain of bruised or broken ribs made her breathless for a moment. Then, blinking acrid smoke from her eyes, Kathryn searched the room. A movement in one corner caught her attention.

"Naomi?" Kathryn called out. Muffled crying reached her ears. She tried again, "Naomi, are you hurt?"

"No--" The little girl sniffed. "I'm scared."

"I know, but I need you to be brave. Can you come to me?"

"I think so--" Naomi said as she gingerly picked her way to where Kathryn lay. The captain winced as the child threw herself into her arms with a cry of despair. Heedless of her own pain, Kathryn soothingly stroked the girl's hair.

"Shhhh . . . I know, you're afraid. It's going to be all right. I promise."

"I want my mom."

"You'll see her soon." Kathryn gently pushed the child back to get a good look at her. Tenderly pushing strawberry blonde curls from her face. "Now, you're sure, you're okay? Nothing hurts does it."

"Well, my head. Just a little. I think I might have hit it on something." Naomi mumbled as she rubbed the side of her head.

"Probably, considering the rough ride we got. We should try to--" Kathryn stopped abruptly as she heard a faint crackling sound. She knew what it was and grabbed Naomi pushing her into a far corner away from the danger. She ducked her own head just as the replicator overloaded. The explosion sent debris everywhere. Just as Kathryn was starting to pick herself up, a new sound was heard. A low whine and hiss of air escaping. She looked to the windows of the ready room and saw a tiny crack, it was getting larger by the second and Kathryn knew it wouldn't be long before it breached. And, she wasn't about to bet Naomi or her lives on the emergency force fields.

"Naomi, the window is going to blow out, we have to get out of here. Can you find the hatch to the Jeffries tube in the wall behind you?"

"I see it but I don't know how to open it." Naomi yelled over the sound of doom.

"There should be a panel on the right side of the hatch. Do you see it?" Kathryn asked as she inched painfully toward the girl.

"Yes--"

"Alright, tap the lower right corner twice. The cover should recess, then press the blue and red buttons at the same time. Then pull the small level under them down. "

Naomi's blue eyes narrowed as she took a deep breath and extended her hand toward the panel. She tapped and the gray cover slid aside to reveal a series of buttons, varying in shape and size, all red and blue. The girl chewed on her lip, she didn't know which ones she to press.

"Naomi, honey, hurry--" Kathryn urged almost upon the girl.

Panicked by the urgency in the captain's voice, Naomi pushed the two buttons just above the lever she pulled down a second later. Miraculously the hatch slid aside and Naomi clamored in, immediately turned to extend her hand to Kathryn. The woman grasped the small anchor offered and heaved herself through the opening; using her foot to hit the close button just as the window blew. Collapsing in Naomi's lap in pain and relief, the Captain of _**Voyager**_ slipped into unconsciousness.

/\

"We're got a hull breach." B'Elanna Torres yelled as her hands flew across the console before her.

"Where?" Chakotay demanded as he came to her side.

Torres checked the readout and hesitated as she turned only to meet the fearful blue eyes of Sam Wildman who stood just behind Chakotay, "Deck one, the Captain's ready room. Emergency force fields are in place, but there was pressure loss."

"Lifeform readings--"

"Internal sensors still aren't working properly."

"Damn, we're going to have get back up there."

"What about, Naomi?"

"Sam, listen to me." Chakotay started as he put his hands on the blonde woman's shoulders. "You know the captain would not let anything happen to Naomi. There are two exits in the ready room. The door to the bridge and an emergency hatch into the Jeffries tube." Chakotay stopped as he suddenly remembered something. "B'Elanna, bring up the schematics of that Jeffries tube. Where does it led?"

"It ends at the _**Goldenbird**_."

"_**Goldenbird**_?" Kim inquired.

"That is what the Captain christened the Areowing, when she was given command of _**Voyager. **_It was her privilege as first captain of the vessel." Tuvok provided.

"It's also got it's own life-support system, separate from _**Voyager**_. If they can get there, they should be okay until we can get to them." B'Elanna told them as she brought a few readings up.

"Why can't they just get out at one of the other levels along the way? Why go nine decks?" Sam asked.

"They don't have a choice with the emergency bulkheads in place. It's the only place they can get to." Chakotay explained as he gave the blonde woman a reassuring squeeze, then turned to Torres.

"B'Elanna, what's the status of the _**Goldenbird**_, how long can they survive in there?"

"Over the past six years, some of her systems have been cannibalized for spare parts. Mostly propulsion, sensors and defenses; Life-support is intact at minimal levels. It will be cold but survivable."

"That is if they haven't been injured." Paris threw in.

"Alright, first things first, people. Let's get those EPS conduits rerouted, and fast. We need internal communications restored, then the sensor grid and transporters. I want complete damage report as soon as possible. Ensign Wildman is with me." Chakotay ordered.

A chorus of aye sirs followed him as he guided Sam out of engineering.

/\

It was a soft singing and a slight rocking motion that finally brought Kathryn Janeway back to consciousness. With considerable effort, Kathryn opened her eyes. It took her a moment to remember where she was and the identity her companion.

"Naomi--" Kathryn croaked her throat and lungs still raw from the fumes she had inhaled earlier.

"Captain?" Naomi said, as she looked down surprise evident in her voice and face.

"Yeah honey, it's me. I think." Kathryn said emitting a low groan as she tried to move.

"Oh, thank goodness, I thought I was going to be all alone."

Kathryn reached up to caress the girls cheek. "I will never leave you alone. I promise." As she spoke, _**Voyager's**_ captain did a quick survey of their situation. It wasn't good. First, she herself was injured, and judging by the pain in her head and her abdomen it was bad. Concussion and a couple of cracked ribs would limit their chances. Second, Naomi. Yes, the girl was intelligent, but she was still a child and was frightened. Fortunately, her injures appeared to be limited to a bump on the head. Third, well thirdly, their location, they couldn't stay in the Jeffries tube forever. They couldn't go up and with emergency bulkheads in place they couldn't exit on any deck. Their only opinion then was down. Down ten decks, to reach the access port for the Areowing. The _**Goldenbird**_, of course, it was perfect. Not ideal, but it was safe. The decision made Kathryn turned to Naomi. "We have to go down Naomi."

"How far?" Naomi asked, her voice trembling a little. Kathryn pulled the child against her undamaged side in a hug.

"As far as the shaft goes, there a place at the end where we might be safe."

"The Areowing?"

"Yes, how do you know about that?"

"Seven, gave me the schematics of _**Voyager **_to study as part of my school work. In case of an emergency, so I would know where everything was."

"That's wonderful, Naomi, you've done very well. Now, let's get started, we may not have much time."

"Ummm, Captain, we should do something about your ribs first."

"You're right," Kathryn acknowledged as she moved away from the girl, wincing involuntarily at the pain blurred her vision briefly. "But with no medkit, there's not much we can do. Naomi, you may have to go alone."

"No, I can't. I mean, we have to go together."

"Naomi, I can barely move. You'd stand a better chance without me."

The girl shook her head vehemently.

"No, it's both of us or neither. Besides, the Commander will find us; he's your best friend. He loves you too."

Kathryn shook her head slowly searching for another argument. The five-year-old at her side did it for her. However, she wasn't too sure about that late part. Yet, she so wanted to believe it to be true.

"Captain, remember when Seven was taken by the Borg?"

Kathryn nodded slowly, while having the sinking suspicion her own words were going to come back and haunt her.

"Well, you told me that a good captain always remembers three things-- Keep your shirt tucked in, go down with the ship and--" Naomi looked Kathryn squarely in the eye as she spoke, "Never, ever leave a member of your crew behind. I'm your crew and as your assistant, you're mine. I'm not leaving you." The girl said with a finality that brooked no argument.

Kathryn stared at Naomi with tears threatening to fall as she debated the child's simple logic.

"Alright, Yeoman Wildman, we'll go, but what do we do about these ribs of mine.

Naomi thought for a moment as she tried to remember her lessons with the Doctor.

"We need to bind them."

"What?"

"To wrap your ribs tightly, so they won't shift much when you move." Naomi said, as she looked around for something to use, what they needed some kind of cloth. She glanced at the captain and nodded. "Your turtleneck, we can tear it into strips."

"Good thinking, help me get this jacket off." Kathryn answered, bringing slight smile for her young assistant.

Ten long minutes later, Kathryn was pulling her jacket back on over her tank shirt. Her turtleneck, with the help of Naomi's sharp Ktarian incisors, had been torn into 3-inch wide strips that now encircled her ribcage. The binding was tight, but oddly enough, she could breath a little easier.

"Are you ready, Captain?" Naomi asked as she stood poised at the ladder that led downward into semi-darkness.

"Yes, move slowly and don't lean out too far." Kathryn told the girl as she moved to follow. "We'll make it, Naomi. Don't worry." She said trying to assure both Naomi and herself.

/\

"This is an inefficient use of our time." Seven of Nine complained loudly as she slogged though the maze of burnt conduct. "We should be looking for Naomi and the Captain. Not repairing, nonessential systems."

"The hologrid may not a be a vital system under normal circumstances, but in this instance, it's imperative we reroute internal communications. Routing though the grid on this deck, will give us a shortcut and a power boost." Harry Kim explained in a patient voice, he understood, that Seven wasn't thinking clearly.

Seven looked stunned then embarrassed.

"You are correct, Ensign. Forgive my lapse."

"Seven, it's okay. I know that Naomi and the Captain are very important to you. They are to everyone. But I think for you, that it's more than that."

"Again, you would be correct." Seven answered with a nod but did not elaborate further.

Kim grinned inwardly at Seven's lack of response and together they continued with the task at hand.

/\

Forty-five minutes and a slow, painful descent later, Kathryn and Naomi found themselves at the access hatch to the Areowing. With her vision blurred and the increasing pain of her injuries, Kathryn had to have Naomi key the entrance code, but it was up to her for the voice imprint for the final command sequence.

"Computer, recognize Kathryn Janeway, code- Daddy Indiana Tau Ceti."

_"Authorization accepted--"_ The computer intoned mechanically. Then it said, with a different infliction, sounding almost human. _"Welcome home, Goldenbird._"

"Thanks, daddy--" Kathryn whispered as she leaned on Naomi and together the entered through hatch.

/\

_"Chakotay, I've got external and partial internal sensors back."_ B'Elanna nearly shouted over her commbadge.

Chakotay exchanged a look with Sam the asked, "What are you reading?"

"_Two lifeform readings are emanating from the Goldenbird. It's the Captain and Naomi."_

"Thank god," Sam whispered as tears slipped silently down her cheeks.

Chakotay gave her a quick hug as he asked another question, "B'Elanna, what do their bioreadings say?"

"_The Doctor here, Naomi appears to be fine, perhaps a little agitated, but that's normal."_

"And the captain?"

"_I'm reading elevated seratonin levels readings but her blood pressure and respiration are low. This suggests her injuries may be severe. My advice is to get them both out as soon as possible."_

"We're working on it, Doc. Believe me, we're working on it." Chakotay said, sounding a bit terse. He felt Sam's hand on his arm and covered it with his own. "B'Elanna, what about transporters?"

"_Nothing yet, but Tom has an idea. We might be able to use the Delta Flyer, if we can get to it. Its systems weren't affected. The problem is even if we could get to the main bay; we can't beam from there. Radiation from the warp core, scatters the signal."_

"Alright, keep on it and send Tom my way. We'll try to get to the Flyer from the deck below. Keep me appraised with anything changes. Chakotay out."

"Do you think Naomi is really okay? I'm sure she's scared?" Sam asked quietly.

"Probably, but I also think she's being very brave. The fact that she's still with Kathryn proves that. Especially, if the Captain's as bad off as the Doctor says." Chakotay said as he suddenly moved away from Sam to examination a panel.

"Commander, it's alright to be worried about the Captain."

"Of course, I'm worried just like everyone. Kathryn Janeway is the heart of the ship we need her."

Sam smiled gently, "We all know it's more than that where you're concerned. You love her, don't you?"

Chakotay refused to meet Sam's gaze, then suddenly slammed him hand in the panel and sagged to the floor.

"Dammit, Sam, I can't lose her. I think, she's finally on the verge of opening up to the possibility of her and I being together. And yes, I love her. More than my own life, if I could trade--"

"Chakotay, don't--" Sam told him as she knelt at his side. "She and Naomi need us to stay strong, like you said. Don't fall apart on me or them now."

"Right--" Chakotay answered as he pulled himself together. "Let's go meet Tom."

Sam nodded as she helped the big man to his feet. Together they headed for the shuttle bay.

/\

"Captain, I'm cold." Naomi said as she snuggled down next to Kathryn.

"I know, sweetheart. It won't be much longer, why don't you try to sleep." Kathryn told the child, knowing it was wrong. Hugging the girl tighter against her own body, Kathryn went over their plight again. They had life-support but very little in way of heat. Also, only one survival blanket had been found and they were sharing that. She hoped, Chakotay got to them soon. Chakotay, god, how as she wished, he was there to steady her. As much as Kathryn hated to have to rely on another, she valued his friendship and loyalty. And yes, she wished there could be more.

"Captain?" Naomi's quiet came voice came, cutting into her musings.

"Yes, honey?"

"Could you tell me a story? Then I can tell you one, maybe it won't seem so cold."

Kathryn smiled, pressing her lips into the girl's hair. At least one of them was thinking clearly.

"Maybe, what would you like to hear?"

"I don't know, I've heard all of the Flotter story and Tom's fairytales. Could you tell me about, what it was like for you? To grow up, I mean." Naomi asked a little shyly.

"You want to hear about me. Oh Naomi, I--"

"Please,"

Kathryn sighed, "Okay, kiddo, but just remember you asked." Taking a deep breath, she began. "I grew up on Earth, in a place called Indiana. There were trees and green fields. My family had lived in the same house for generations. My father was in Starfleet and my mother, a teacher. I have a sister, five years younger than I, named Phoebe. When I was a little girl, I would hide under my father's desk and wait for him to come and find me. I felt safe there. Sometimes, I wish, I could go back and be that little girl." Kathryn finished wistfully.

"Do you miss him? Your father."

"Yes, very much. He died eighteen years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Captain."

"It's alright, Naomi. Even through I was very sad when he died, I know he watches over my mother, sister and me. I suppose, some ways he's still with me."

"I wish, I could see my father. Did you know he wrote me a letter?"

"No, what did he say?"

"That he loves me and can't wait until he can hold me in his arms. I wish it would happen soon." Naomi whispered her voice trembling with emotion.

Kathryn hugged her a little tighter.

"Let's pretend our fathers, every one we love are here with us. They're whispering to us, saying everything's going to be okay. We're safe, Naomi. Close your eyes and feel the strong arms coming around you. Holding you tight, never letting go." Kathryn's voice faded, as she tried to take her own advice, but her father's face kept fading. The only image she could conjure up was Chakotay and for the moment that was comfort enough.

/\

"Tom, do you have it?"

"Almost there, Chakotay." Paris responded breathed as he wretched hard on the emergency hatch release. There was a deep groaning sound of metal, then a snap and clang. "Yes! I'm in."

Behind him, Chakotay shared a look with Sam Wildman. Then the two clamored after Paris into the shuttle bay. Paris moved to the _Flyer_, followed by Sam as Chakotay went to the manual control panel for the bay doors. He entered several commands, nothing happened. He slammed his hand against the panel in frustration.

"Dammit--"

"No luck, huh," Paris observed as he approached. Chakotay shook his head. "Well, the _Flyer_ checks out, but communications still won't work, too much quantum interference. And if the bay doors won't open, we're not going anywhere."

"Don't count on it. Kathryn and Naomi don't have much time left, so we're going to have to use a little excessive force to get out of here."

Paris paled, "I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

Chakotay nodded grimly.

"Oh, boy, you do realize that the Captain going to kill us? B'Elanna too. We're going to be dead twice over."

"Better you and me, then _**Voyager's**_ captain and it's only child."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's get going then."

The two men piled into the _Delta Flyer_ to find Sam talking to Torres.

"Everything's ready here." Chakotay said as he slid into the copilots' seat.

"_But Chakotay--"_ Torres cut in, _"Sam said, the bay doors weren't working."_

"They aren't. We're going through anyway. B'Elanna, make sure emergency force fields go up the second we're out. Clear the bay."

"_Kahless, Chakotay, Janeway's gonna kill you and I might too."_

Chakotay exchanged a grin with Paris.

"We look forward to it." The first officer quipped as Paris powered up the engines. "We'll keep an open Commline, B'Elanna." He turned to Wildman. "Sam, target phasers on the center of the bay doors."

"Phasers targeted" Sam acknowledged with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Chakotay--"

"Yes, Tom?"

"The Captain's really not going to like this."

"I know, but she'll get over it. Ready?"

"Yeah--"

"Okay Sam, fire--"

"Firing phasers--" Wildman intoned as she stabbed the appropriate button. Twin beams, lanced out from the Flyer, hitting the bay doors. First, nothing appeared to be happening, then a pinprick of a hole started. Slowly, it radiated outward to fist size, then the explosion. Pieces of duranium spewed outward in flash of bright light as the bay doors disintegrated. What had seemed a lifetime, was in reality a few seconds in duration.

"One exit, at your service. Are we ready to go?" Paris asked.

"Take us through, Tom." Chakotay ordered as he flashed a reassuring smile at Wildman.

/\

Kathryn groaned softly as she tried to shift her position. It took her second to realize what was holding her down. With a great deal of effort, Kathryn slowly raised a hand to brush strawberry blonde curls away from the face of the child asleep on her chest. Pinned between Naomi and the floor, the cold of the metal beneath her had seeped into Kathryn's bones. In her fogged mind, she knew hypothermia was setting in and Naomi wouldn't be far behind. With extreme effort on her part, she shook the little girl gently.

"Naomi, wake up, please. Naomi--"

The child moaned and snuggled closer.

"Oh Naomi--" Kathryn murmured as darkness started to close in on her again. Struggling to stay conscious, she felt the tingle sensation in her belly, slowly it spread outward instinct told Kathryn what was happening, and she gripped Naomi tightly. The cabin of the _**Goldenbird**_ faded just as her awareness did.

/\

Abroad the _**Delta Flyer**_, Chakotay was fighting to get a transporter lock on the occupants of the _Areowing_ as Paris hovered beneath the belly of _**Voyager**_.

"Dammit, I can't get an individual pattern lock. They're too close to each other."

"Probably, huddled to stay warm. Widen the beam." Paris offered up.

"Gods, what an idiot, I am." Chakotay muttered to himself. Wildman heard and patted his arm.

"It's okay, Chakotay. Just bring them home."

Chakotay looked at Sam and nodded as he initiated transport.

Nanoseconds passed like hours before their wayward loved ones, materialized on the deck of the Flyer. Chakotay was next to them immediately, not bothering with a tricorder as he touched Kathryn's cheek. He recoiled in shock, she felt like ice. Seeing the big man's reaction, Wildman was a little more hesitant in her approach as she tenderly rubbed Naomi's back and called her daughters' name.

"Naomi, its mom. Wake up, please."

"_Mr. Paris, what's the situation? I can't get any clear readings of either of them" _The doctor demanded over the open commlink.

"They're not responding, Doc. Naomi is on top of the captain, they're curled together like a pretzel. What should we do? Separate them?" Paris answered then asked as he watched Chakotay and Sam.

"_NO--"_ The Doctor's baritone rang out in urgent response. _"They're hypothermic. Don't separate them or move them in anyway. They're drawing heat from each other. Moving will cause shock. We need to help, but gradually. Pile blankets on them and beam them directly to Sickbay, quickly."_

"_Sickbay is still is still a danger zone."_ B'Elanna piped in.

"Doc, transporters aren't a 100 either. We need to beam them some place closer." Paris told him.

"_Any ideas? Someone's quarters, maybe, preferably with a bed, a large one."_

"The captain's quarters are almost directly above us." Chakotay ventured.

"_Excellent, I'll meet you there."_

"Chakotay, are you saying you've seen the captain's bed?" Paris quipped as he repositioned the _**Flyer**_, directly outside the window of Kathryn Janeway's bedroom.

"I'm only saying it's the closest, Paris. Now, transport the four of us." Chakotay ordered as he and Sam stepped back slightly.

Entering the corresponding coordinates, Paris beamed the foursome back onto _**Voyager.**_

/\

The EMH entered the Captain's quarters just as the transporter beam deposited its cargo. Stepping into the bedroom, he saw Sam Wildman and Chakotay leaning over the pair on the bed.

"Commander--"

"Doctor, please--" Chakotay urged as he took Sam by the arm and gently pulled her back out of the way. The EMH moved in a second later, waving his tricorder.

"They're both extremely hypothermic. Naomi has a slightly concussion and some bruises. We need to get her warm but I believe, she'll be alright." The doctor affirmed for Sam's benefit.

"What about the Captain?" Chakotay asked anxiously.

"The readings aren't clear, but it appears she has some broken ribs and internal bleeding. We need to separate them for me to treat her, but we have to do it with almost surgical precision."

"Okay, just tell me what to do." Chakotay answered as he and Sam each moved to the bed, one on either side. The EMH stood by to direct and administer when he was able.

"All right, Ensign, see of you can get Naomi to wake up a little and keep her still."

Sam nodded and placed her hand on her daughter's cheek, gently caressing. Then moved to unlock the death grip the little girl had on her captain's neck.

"Naomi, it's Mommy time to wake up."

"Commander, now take the Captain's hands and lift them away."

"Okay--" Chakotay replied as his large hands covered Kathryn's, where they lay entwined across Naomi's back, to hold her in place. Gently he lifted and parted them, until they lay on the bed. When he did, Sam replaced them with her own as she continued to speak to the child, who moaned softly. Rubbing in slow circles, Sam looked up to meet Chakotay's dark gaze. He nodded and in one smooth maneuver, lifted the waking girl off of Kathryn.

The Doctor moved in immediately, running his tricorder over the form on the bed. He talked as he worked.

"She's still extremely hypothermic and shocky, we need to get her warm and it's going to have to be the old-fashioned way. I hope you're game, Commander."

"You mean body heat, like she was doing with Naomi. Fine, I'll do whatever's necessary." Chakotay said as he sat on the bed and started to lie down.

"Yes, but I afraid it's going to take a bit more. You're going to need to shed a couple of layers of clothing to get the maximum benefit." The Doctor informed the other man, who looked appalled for a moment, then nodded slowly.

"I'm not sure she's going to like this." Chakotay said as he sat up and peeled off his uniform jacket followed by his boots and pants. Until he was done to boxers and socks.

"She'll understand, I'm sure. Now, if you'll assist me with her clothing." The Doctor ordered as he started to unfasten Kathryn's jacket. He instructed Chakotay to lift her slightly so he could slide it off her shoulders and down her arms. They both quickly took note of Naomi's binding job on her ribs and the Doctor nodded with approval. He quickly repaired what damage he could to her internal organs, but the breaks and deep bruising, he'd have to get later. She was stable for now, if they could get her warmed up. Once the jacket was off, Chakotay moved behind her lifting the slight woman gently until her head and shoulders rested against her chest. The doctor then proceeded with the lower portion of her body. The boots came first, then the pants, which required the first officer to slip his hands into them. Going between course fabric and silk covered skin he gripped her by the hips and lifted. The EMH worked in tandem, so as soon as he had the freedom to do so, he pulled the pants from her body. "That's good, now commander, settle yourself so that you are face to face." Chakotay did as he was bid, pulling Kathryn against the solid length of his body. "Excellent--" The Doctor said with approval as he covered them with thermal blankets.

"How long before she's out of danger?" Chakotay asked as he smoothed Kathryn's hair back from her face.

"I would say at least two hours, probably three." The doctor told him as he pressed a hypospray against the dark man's neck. "I work on her more when she wakes."

"What's that for?"

"A mild sedative. You'll generate more heat asleep."

"Don't have to be asleep for Kathryn to make me hot." Chakotay muttered a bit incoherently as the effects of the drug kicked in almost immediately.

"Of that, I have no doubt." The EMH returned with a knowing smile. Fortunately, Chakotay never heard him.

/\

Kathryn Janeway slowly awoke . . . feeling . . . safe? Was that it? Yes, she felt safe. For the first time since entering the Delta Quadrant, she was not afraid. But what was different? She shifted slightly to gain her bearings only to have pain lance through her. Then she heard a gentle voice and realized why this was her haven.

"Easy Kathryn, your ribs still aren't completely mended."

"Chakotay? Where? How?" Kathryn asked as she tried to turn but was stopped by the pain of her ribs. Chakotay noted her struggle and gently repositioned himself so she could see his face.

"We're in your quarters. The Doctor was just called; the EPS relays in Sickbay have only just been repaired. We can move you anytime."

"Naomi, is she--"

"She's fine, thanks to you. Sam has taken her home."

Kathryn shook her head, "No, she did wonderfully. She thought of binding my ribs and helped me do it. I owe HER thanks."

"Then, I'd say we're going to have a mutual admiration society on our hands for awhile."

"Probably," Kathryn admitted with a low chuckle that turned quickly to a groan.

"Stay put, okay. I'll get the Doctor to do a site to site." Chakotay told her as he rose from the bed, careful not to jar her anymore than necessary. He turned back to Kathryn when he heard her startled gasp. "What?!"

"You . . . I . . ." Kathryn began, but all she could do is point at him.

Chakotay give her a quizzical look as he followed her gaze. He couldn't help but let out a low chuckle.

Kathryn slowly returned his reaction with a crooked smile.

"I guess that answers my question, 'boxers or briefs'."

"Yeah, Starfleet issue too, more than can be said for you." Chakotay answered as he nodded at her.

Kathryn's eyes went wide as she cautiously looked down at her own attire, then raised her gaze to meet his.

"Why?" She whispered.

Chakotay sat down on the end of the bed and took her hands in his.

"To get you warm, according to the Doctor, sometimes the old ways work best. He was right as always." Chakotay told her as he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You scared the hell out of me, woman. Don't do it again."

Kathryn looked at him with a shocked expression, then nodded slowly.

Chakotay squeezed her hand again, before moving off the bed. He dressed quickly, all the while feeling Kathryn's eyes on him. When he turned back to her, he saw her attempting to get off the bed.

"Hey, you shouldn't--"

"I'm not going to sickbay in my underwear." Kathryn declared as she pointed toward the closet. "There's a blue robe in there."

Chakotay nodded and quickly retrieved the robe. He helped her to stand, then assisted her into the robe. Only once did a hiss of pain escape the woman, who stood in the circle of his arms.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Kathryn acknowledged as she leaned heavily against Chakotay's chest. The big man put his arms around her shoulders as he ordered the beam-out.

/\

_Captain's Log Supplemental—_

_Two days have elapsed since our little 'disaster' aboard __**Voyager**__. Ship and crew are nearly fully recovered from the damages caused by a malfunctioning power shunt, that resulted in an overload of the EPS relay system. Once again, I am in awe of the way this crew banded together to help each other. I commend them all. _

_Now, I have one more task to perform, before the book is closed on this event_

"Captain Janeway to the bridge--" 

"_Computer, end log."_Kathryn said as she rose from her chair, taking a small box of her desk as she moved toward the Ready Room door. Stepping through and onto the bridge, she noted the assemblage of officers with approval. It seemed fitting that the entire senior staff including the Doctor, Seven and Neelix be present for this occasion.

Moving to the command deck, she nodded at Chakotay and the first officer then in turn gestured to Sam Wildman to come forward with her daughter.

When they were in position, Kathryn began.

"Naomi Wildman, for your extreme bravery and levelheaded behavior under duress, it is the decision of the crew of Voyager that you be given the rank of Yeoman. As a consequence of that rank you will be granted all the privileges and responsibilities it entails. Step forward, please, Yeoman Naomi Wildman."

The young girl solemnly stepped to face Kathryn, her posture rivaling that of any senior cadet. Never taking her eyes off her commanding officer, Naomi stood at parade rest with her hands clasped tightly behind her back. She relaxed slightly, when Kathryn smiled as she knelt before the girl. Kathryn opened that box she held and removed a single silver pip then with aplomb affixed it to the collar of Naomi's jumpsuit.

"Congratulations, Yeoman Wildman." Kathryn pronounced as she shook the girl's hand. Then pandemonium broke loose as the people surged forward. Tom Paris let out a loud whoop as he scooped up Naomi in a bear hug and swung her around. The others joined with hugs and handshakes as will as a kiss from her mother and Neelix.

Harry Kim joked about Naomi getting promoted before him, and asked what he had to do to get another pip himself. The youngest commissioned officer on Voyager if not in Starfleet, thought about it for a moment and then proclaimed with a grin, 'be cute'.

Harry slapped his forehead in mock display as the rest chuckled around him.

Kathryn allowed the revelry to continue for a little longer, then called it quits.

"Alright, everyone, we'll continue this in the mess hall after alpha shift. In the meantime, take you stations. That means you as well, Yeoman."

"Yes, Captain," Naomi answered smiling broadly as she took newly installed seat at the left of the captain's chair.

"Very good, now for your orders. You'll wear a uniform during the hours you're on duty. Your shift will be two hours every other day starting at 1300hrs. Is this clear to you."

"Yes, captain." Naomi acknowledged.

"Good, now the first I want is an analysis of the damage done to Voyager. Then I want a plan to protect us from it happening again. Do you understand, these objectives, Yeoman?"

"Yes, Captain, permission to be dismissed to work on the assignment?"

"Granted. See you at the party."

"Thank you, captain." The girl said as she rose and skipped to the turbolift.

When she was gone, Kathryn slumped back in her chair with a heavy sigh. Chakotay heard it and glanced over at her.

"You okay?"

"Yes, but I'll have to tell her tomorrow, that there's no skipping on the bridge."

"I suspect, it'll be a small price to pay for the privilege of parading around like a miniature captain."

Kathryn had to chuckle at that, "It's the red shoulders--"

"And the high heels." Paris added from the helm.

"Don't forget the death glare." Kim chirped down from ops.

"Alright, that's enough." Chakotay said as he rose and offered a hand to his captain. She took it with a wry look.

"Fun time's over, huh."

"I promised the Doctor, I won't let you over do. Come on, I'll walk you to your quarters."

Kathryn gave him muted version of the death glare, then turned the bridge over to Tuvok and allowed herself to be escorted to the turbolift.

"Deck 4," Kathryn called out as she leaned heavily back against the wall of the turbolift, allowing herself a moment of weakness. Chakotay watched her with concern, but didn't voice what he was thinking. The command team journeyed in silence. When the lift arrived at it's destination, Kathryn pushed away from the wall and moved to the doors, only to stumble over laden feet in her weariness, when they opened.

"Easy," Chakotay said as he caught her by the arm.

"Sorry, I guess, I'm more tired than I thought." Kathryn sighed.

"You push yourself too hard, Kathryn. Remember, you're only human."

"Thanks for the reminder, Chakotay." Kathryn said wryly as she patted the hand that was gently supporting her. Minutes later they were outside the captain's quarters. Kathryn keyed in her code and the door slid open. Once inside, Chakotay guided his charge to the sofa, then went to the replicator.

"Computer, two Vulcan spice tea--"

"What no coffee?" Kathryn complained.

"Doctor's orders. Caffeine slows the healing process." Chakotay provided as her handed her one of the teas and sat beside her.

Kathryn grimaced slightly as she took a sip from her cup. Chakotay watching chuckled softly.

"That good, huh."

"You can't imagine." Kathryn told him in a deadpan tone as she set her cup on the table before her then leaned back against the cushions of the sofa. She sensed Chakotay's eyes on her as she closed her own with an exhausted sigh.

"Maybe, I should just let you get some rest." Chakotay said placing his cup next to hers as he started to rise. A hand caught his arm before he could make it upright.

"Don't go, please." Kathryn entreated. The man beside her searched his companion's face, not sure, what he wanted to see.

"Kathryn, what is it?"

The auburn-haired woman released another ragged sigh as she took both of Chakotay's hands in hers. After a long moment, she raised her eyes to greet his.

"I learned something a couple of days ago."

"And what was that?" Chakotay prodded gently.

Kathryn took a breath, "That I don't want to be alone anymore."

"You were never--"

"Shhh-- I know, but my heart believed I was." She gripped his hands tighter. "Chakotay, when I woke after you rescued Naomi and I, I felt something I hadn't in a very long time. That was safe. Waking up in your arms, I felt content, warm, safe and not alone."

"Kathryn, exactly what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want to feel like that everyday. I want to have you hold me. From the time I go to bed, all night and when I wake up I want to be in your arms."

"You mean that?" Chakotay asked as he pulled her against his chest.

"Oh yes," Kathryn replied with a nod as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You do know, though, no matter what, I will always be your friend."

"I know, and that just makes this easier. Our friendship is very important to me and I don't want to lose it, if the romance goes bad."

That declaration stirred something in Chakotay's mind. He gently pushed away from their embrace and brought his hand up to tenderly cup her cheek.

"That's why you've held back for so long isn't it? Not just because of protocol or the crews reaction." Kathryn nuzzled her cheek against his hand as she nodded. Chakotay felt the dampness of tears touch his fingers. "Oh, Kathryn, you needn't have worried."

"I know that now. I realized it when Naomi and I were trapped and again when I woke up in your arms. You never wavered from my side, even when I tried to drive you away. Naomi even said it. "The Commander will help us, he's your best friend. He loves you, too."

"She said that to you?"

"Yep, brilliant isn't she."

"Yeah, if you hadn't made her your yeoman, I really would have given her my job."

"To late it's taken." Kathryn stated as she covered the hand on her cheek with her own and slowly leaned forward. Her lips brushed against his, to him it was like the touch of a feather, brief then gone.

"Kathryn?" Chakotay questioned as he searched her face.

"Don't ask, Chakotay, just go with flow." Kathryn told him, with a smile. The man grinned as he accepted her invitation. When they joined again, the touch was searing.

"_Neelix to Captain Janeway--"_

The pair groaned in unison as the reluctantly parted. Chakotay mumbled something about Tuvok and lessons as Kathryn hit her commbadge.

"Janeway here."

"_The party's about to start, Captain. Yeoman Wildman is already here."_

Kathryn smiled at Chakotay as she spoke, "Alright Neelix, tell my assistant, _we'll_ be there in about fifteen minutes."

"_Acknowledged, Neelix out."_

"Do you realize what you just said over an open Commline?" Chakotay asked her with a stunned look.

Kathryn rose to her feet and grinned at him.

"Of course, I always choose my words carefully."

"But you said, _we'll_ be there, not _I, _but _we'll_."

"Yes Chakotay, I know. Is there something wrong with that? Aren't you coming to the party?" Kathryn answered as she started for her bedroom to freshen up.

"Kathryn--" Chakotay said as he followed taking her by the arm so that she stopped and faced him. _**Voyager's**_ captain smiled gently and reached up a hand to stroke his cheek.

"Chakotay my dearest love. You especially, should know by now, I _never _do anything half way." Saying that, she continued into the bedroom, leaving a dumbfounded friend in her wake.

/\

In the Mess Hall, the atmosphere was ruckus and the mood boisterous. Do in part to the image Yeoman Naomi Wildman presented as she moved about the room sporting her new uniform and hairdo. Both had been a gift from her godfather but they were hardly regulation, at least not any more.

"Neelix must have really scoured the Starfleet database to find that outfit." Tom Paris observed.

"Yeah, that look went out with Kirk." Harry Kim confirmed

"Thank god," B'Elanna Torres supplied, "Can you imagine crawling through Jeffries tubes in that thing?"

"Yeah, I can. Nice, very nice." Paris piped.

"P'tak--" Torres countered punching him in the arm.

"Shhh, don't look now but someone's about to get a dressing down for dressing up." Harry pointed out as he noted the entrance of Janeway and Chakotay.

"I don't know, Harry, I think they're more enamored with each other. Remember when Neelix called the Captain. She said, _they_ would be here soon.

"He's right. Something has definitely changed." Torres affirmed as the threesome watched their commanding officer make the circuit of the room. The pair paused briefly to speak with Neelix, saying something that sent him scurrying off. Then they approached Naomi and Sam Wildman. "Let's get closer." B'Elanna said motioning the men to follow.

On the other side of the room, Kathryn Janeway had to hold in the laughter that threaten to overwhelm her at the sight of Naomi's 'uniform'. Calling on her training, Kathryn fixed an even gaze on her assistant.

"Well, Yeoman Wildman, I see someone has already provided you with a uniform."

"It was a gift from Uncle Neelix, but I don't think he got it right." Naomi said as she tugged down on the short shirt, and pulled up on the strangely cut collar.

"No, honey, he did get it right. It's just not in style anymore." Kathryn provided as she brushed her hand over the pleated front of the bouffant hairdo. "But I do like the boots, they're keepers. Unfortunately the rest--" She paused at the nudge at her side. Kathryn glanced up and saw Neelix standing there with his arms full.

"I apologize, Captain, Naomi. Next time, I'll double check the regulations and current styles."

"That's alright, Mr. Neelix. We'll rectify that right now." Kathryn said as she took the pile of clothing from the Talaxian's arms. Deftly, she shook out the jumpsuit version of the _**Voyager**_ uniform in command red and black. "Excellent. Yeoman Naomi Wildman, here is your duty uniform. I hope you wear it proudly."

The Ktarian/human girl smiled broadly and accepted the uniform.

"Thank you, Captain. I'll hope I do it justice."

"I know, without a doubt, that you will. Now, go enjoy your party."

Naomi nodded and headed off to show Seven and the Doctor. Sam Wildman caught the Captain's eye and they exchanged significant smiles.

"You handled that very well." Chakotay told Kathryn as he handed her a cup of punch. They moved to a corner next to the viewport to watch the festivities.

"You don't know how hard it was not to laugh." Kathryn admitted as she sipped the punch, leaning back against his chest.

"Oh yes, I do."

Kathryn chuckled softly as she allowed herself to be warmed by his nearness. She was beginning to feel fatigued again.

"You know this is very nice."

"Yes, it is." Chakotay answered his warm breath stirring the hair near her ear.

"But what are we going to do about the 'terrible threesome'?" Kathryn asked, as she nodded to Tom, B'Elanna and Harry, who were just close enough to hear everything the couple said.

"Let's give them something to talk about."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Just this--" Chakotay responded as he took her cup away and placed it on the sill of the viewport. Then with a quick movement he swept her into his arms. Kathryn gasped in surprise, but quickly found comfort as she snuggled against his chest, her arms around his neck. She sighed softly and her eyes fluttered closed. Chakotay smiled gently down at her as he tightened his hold and started for the exit. Tom met them halfway, with B'Elanna and Harry in his wake.

"Is she okay, Chakotay?" Paris asked concerned.

"She's fine, Tom, just very tired. I going to take her home."

"Good--" B'Elanna inserted, "She needs the rest and so do you."

"Yeah, it's been a long road. For both of you." Kim added

"Longer than you think, Harry. In more ways then one." Kathryn responded sleepily as she gazed at them with hooded eyes.

"But we've found our place, and nothing or no one is going to stop us now." Chakotay added as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Take care of each other and we'll take care of Voyager."

"Thanks Tom." Kathryn whispered as she closed her eyes again. Chakotay nodded to the threesome and moved out the door. A low murmur of approval followed them as crewmembers realized what they had just been witness to.

"Now, what do you think about that?" Torres asked of no one in particular, because there was only one answer-- It's about damn time.

**Over and done--**


End file.
